


It's Been a While

by Kryzanna



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mentions of KiKasa, One Night Stand, Rating will change, School Reunion, aokaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryzanna/pseuds/Kryzanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami hadn't really wanted to go to the reunion to begin with, but who knows what'll happen? Reunions, after all, are supposed to be about reconnecting with old friends, right? Seeing what's changed, and what hasn't, and what people have become. They're about seeing who got rich, who got hitched, and who's aged well. They're about reliving the good old days. Renewing old friendships. Rekindling old flames. </p><p>Or maybe chasing the sparks of new ones. </p><p>Alternatively: What's a reunion without getting drunk and trying to bang your old classmates that got hot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for my extensive absence, but hopefully this marks my return! I'm hoping to start writing a lot more now that I am officially finished with University -(four years on and finally got my degree!) So, what better to do with my time now, than to spread some AoKaga love!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket

Going to the reunion was Kuroko’s idea.

And it was an idea that Kagami Taiga wasn’t exactly enthusiastic about.

What could he say? He was pretty much fresh out of the airport and ready to have some decent food and a good night’s sleep. It had been a miserable flight; filled with turbulence and crying babies and now he was tired and stiff from having his legs cramped up against the seat in front of him for god knows how long.

If he was being honest, getting dressed up for an evening of small talk was not exactly high on his priority list; and definitely not what he’d signed up for when he’d accepted Kuroko’s offer  of a place to stay while he was in town. He’d said as much in the car on the way to Kuroko’s apartment, and his old friend’s response had been to glance at him sideways and pointedly add that it wouldn’t hurt to improve his social life.

The insinuation in his tone had not been appreciated, and Kagami had quickly been reminded that if anything had remained constant from their high school days; it was that his best friend was as stubborn as ever.

“Come on, Kuroko,” Kagami grumbled as slung his tiny suitcase down next to the immaculately made-up pull-out couch that had obviously been prepared especially for his use. It looked thoroughly inviting, if Kagami did say so himself, and he was very much looking forward to getting well acquainted with it.

The couch creaked a little under his weight as he flopped down onto it with a small groan, but the cushions were plush and the sheets obviously freshly washed, and he was definitely just starting to get comfortable when something sharp and all-too reminiscent of his high school days dug into his side and made him recoil with an aggrieved yelp.

“Oi! Kuroko, what the hell?” he cursed hotly, jolting up and spying Kuroko standing at the edge of the couch and looking rather innocent considering that his hand was still poised from his well-placed jab.

“We wouldn’t want to be late, Kagami-kun,” was what Kuroko offered as an explanation, prompting Kagami to scowl rather crossly and rub his throbbing ribs.

“Why do I have to go to this reunion anyway?” he grumbled, letting out an obnoxious and very pointed yawn to highlight his reluctance, “I didn’t even _go_ to Teiko!”

“Our old high school friends will be there,” Kuroko replied simply, conveniently ignoring the hint in favour of pressing a large towel into Kagami’s hands, “And Akashi-kun is organising the event, so it will be perfectly fine.”

“ –Oi, Kuroko, seriously?” Kagami groaned, though it wasn’t hard to tell from the look on the smaller man’s face that he was completely serious.

“I’m sure he would be glad to have you there.”

Any of Kagami’s protests from that point on fell on deaf ears, and before he knew it, he was shepherded into the bathroom under the polite recommendation that he shower and the suggestion that he find something nice to wear. The shower was relaxing and most welcome, and really did help soothe some of the aches from being crammed into those tiny gaps that airlines called ‘seats’. And for a while there, his wistful fantasies from on the plane about towelling himself off and settling down on the couch in his comfiest sweatpants with a nice, big meal seemed almost attainable.

Well, at least until a firm, yet insistent knock on the bathroom door interrupted his daydreams and served to politely remind him that, unfortunately –seeing as Kuroko seemed to have different ideas about where the evening would lead –none of those things that he desperately desired appeared to be on the night’s agenda. Instead, there he was; donning the only suit he’d brought with him and fighting a losing battle against his tie –just so he could head off to some flashy affair where he’d be surrounded by hundreds of people he didn’t know.

Of course, once upon a time he’d known some other kids from Teiko –but that was back in high school for crying out loud! That was long over, and when was the last time he’d even seen any of them, Kuroko aside?

“Stop pretending you weren’t friends with them, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko sighed, adjusting the redhead’s tie for him, seeing as he still couldn’t seem to do the damn thing right. Kagami glared down at his old friend with a little heat –feeling like he was being reprimanded as one might a small child; a trait that his old friend had retained over the years –and probably exacerbated by his profession as a kindergarten teacher.

“I haven’t seen them in years,” Kagami grumbled in explanation, giving his sweatpants a lingering, forlorn gaze before checking himself in the mirror and making a half-hearted attempt at smoothing his hair back, to no avail. He adjusted his jacket for what felt like the billionth time, cringing as he was finally forced to admit that it _was_ getting a little too snug. _But_ , that being said, he didn’t look terrible –maybe it was a good thing that Alex had talked (forced) him into a haircut before leaving for Japan. At least it meant that he wouldn’t look too scruffy or out of place at some swanky event.

_Jeez._

What had it been? Seven years? Eight, maybe? Sure, he’d known them _back then_ , and in the few years after their high school graduation that a couple of them tried to keep in touch –but _now_?? 

They might as well be strangers –and he told Kuroko as much.

_What did he know about them now??_

And yet, even as he said it, a particular photograph in pride of place on the mantelpiece caught his eye. Sidling closer en route to the door, he recognised it as a memory from his second year; a picture of ten grinning guys sporting matching uniforms branded with the team name _Vorpal Swords_. A teenage Kuroko was in the foreground; an enthusiastic blonde glomping him from his right, and Kagami spotted his younger self at Kuroko’s other side. He was laughing –someone’s hand was in his hair –one arm looped around the shoulders of the grinning, tanned player beside him. The nostalgia that such a scene evoked took him a little by surprise, and he couldn’t help that his lips twitched up into a smile.

Kuroko followed his gaze, and a fondness crept into his eyes and a small smile onto his lips.

“That’s the point of a reunion, Kagami-kun.”

 

* * *

 

  

“Dai-chan, _why aren’t you dressed yet_?”

Aomine didn’t even need to look up from his magazine to know that Satsuki was standing in the doorway to his room with her hands on her hips and her chest thrust out and wearing the same exasperated scowl she’d been scolding him with since they were kids.

“Do I have to?” he complained flatly, absent-mindedly flicked through a page or two before it was snatched from his hands and unceremoniously tossed onto his desk. “Oi, Satsuki, I was reading that –”

“Yes,” she sniffed crossly, the childish pout she was wearing looking completely out of place with the elegance of the dress she was sporting. It seemed she was out to impress tonight. “You promised! And Akashi-kun’s been organising this for months, so don’t even try and say you have work to do; I know it’s your night off!” 

“…Who says I’m free?” Aomine sniffed flatly, a little affronted, “I had plans for tonight.”

“…Takeout and porn does _not_ count as _plans_.”

With Aomine playing stubborn and dragging his feet, Satsuki could only sigh heavily and refrain from tearing her hair out, since it had taken so long to actually get right.

“It’ll be nice,” she promised, heading over to his wardrobe and ignoring the blue-eyed glare that followed her from the bed, “You don’t have to stay _long_...and all our old friends will be there!” She looked over her shoulder with a bright smile, and was met with a great deal less enthusiasm.

“…I thought you were trying to convince me to go.”

“Oh, it won’t be so bad, Dai-chan,” she assured him.

“Really?” Aomine snorted, disdainfully watching her rifle through his wardrobe in her pursuit of an outfit for him, “Making nice with boring people I don’t even remember isn’t how I want to spend my night off – _wait…_ ” His eyes narrowed as he looked her up and down, making little connections in his mind. “…Is that why you’re so dressed up?” She glanced back at him, eyes batting as though she didn’t understand what he was saying, “…You’re hoping _Tetsu’s_ gonna be there?”

Her blush and refusal to reply spoke for themselves and he snickered, shaking his head.

“I…it’s a formal event,” she finally sniffed in an attempt to recover, smoothing her dress down with a huff, “I’m dressing accordingly! Now, will you please shower and help me pick something for you to wear?” She glowered at him expectantly, only to see him quite deliberately rise from his bed to reclaim his magazine that she had tossed aside.

“Aomine Daiki, I have already told your mother you’re going with me tonight,” she scolded, putting on her firmest voice and puffing up to her full height –which was actually quite considerable considering the heels she was wearing. Although despite the display, it was what she had uttered that proved to be far more intimidating. Enough so that Aomine actually paused midway through slinking back to lounge on his bed; a look of suspicion crossing his gaze.

“My mom called?”

“Yes,” she sniffed, pleased that she’d gotten his attention, “Twice this week, actually.”

“What’d she want this time?”

“Oh, just the usual,” Satsuki replied in an overly airy tone, “Just, you know; wanting to know why her only son wasn’t married yet.” She spared a pointed glance in his direction and was greeted by the sight of her old friend’s usually relatively handsome face curdling into a most unflattering grimace.

“…She mentioned marriage interviews,” she added meaningfully, and watched his face wither even further at the very notion. 

“She didn’t…” Aomine groaned, pressing a hand over his face in exasperation.

“She did,” she assured him lightly, oh-so-casually flicking through his collection of ties while he was busy muttering curses to himself, “Suggested one for tonight, actually.” It was very hard to resist giggling at the way Aomine’s scowl deepened at the thought. “I thought you might feel that way,” she remarked innocently, making sure her smile was at its most charming, even though he was taking pains to turn his back on her, “…So I took the liberty of telling her that you were really looking forward to accompanying me to the reunion tonight, and that you just _couldn’t_ miss it.”

Aomine knew that tone and knew _exactly_ what it implied. And he knew that as soon as he looked back at her, she would be beaming at him with her smug, _you owe me, Dai-chan_ face out at full brilliance. His face wilted in resignation as he chanced a look over his shoulders and was proved one hundred percent correct.

A long silence ensued where Satsuki just batted her pink eyes at him expectantly while he countered that by looking equal parts pained and disgruntled.

“…And she _bought_ that crap?” he finally complained, grudgingly breaking the silence and mussing his hair up as he ran over his minimal options despite knowing that in the end, the only way to get Satsuki to quit her nagging (and ensure her continued protection from his mother) was to comply. And, after a moment of deliberate hesitation, he finally showed his relent –however reluctant –by way of grabbing his towel.

Satsuki beamed.

“I think she’s hoping you had secret middle school sweetheart that you can rekindle a romance with,” she giggled, unable to contain her obvious amusement at the very thought, “ –Her words, not mine!” she added when he wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“As if,” Aomine snorted, rolling his eyes and taking a quick look in the mirror to see if he was going to have to shave, “It’s not like any of them were my type…”

Satsuki refrained from mentioning that back in middle school, Aomine didn’t _have_ a type. Basketball had taken up all the space in his heart.

“ –Don’t be so pessimistic, Dai-chan,” she chirped teasingly, “You never know how people are going to turn out; I mean, just look at you! You grew into your ears, after all –”

“Oi!”

Fifteen minutes later, Aomine was freshly scrubbed and clean-shaven and Satsuki was feeling rather pleased with herself at having successfully convinced him to come –and with minimal complaining at that. Well, slightly less complaining than usual, but she counted it as a victory. He seemed sceptical about how well the night would go, but that wasn’t unusual these days –work kept him busy and it was hard to get him interested in anything, really, let alone _enthusiastic_. But she felt like it would do him a world of good reconnecting with some old friends.

She let out a soft giggle to herself as she finished putting the finishing touches to her makeup, hearing the distinct hiss of a beer being cracked open in the living room.

He might even surprise himself by actually having a good time.

“Oh, now that I think about it,” she called out as an afterthought, “Did I mention? Akashi-kun said that there’ll be an open bar.”

There was silence for a moment, followed by the stomping of feet, and then Satsuki was faced with a rather put-out Aomine standing in her doorway in his underwear and a mostly-buttoned dress shirt; beer in hand.

“ _What_?” he growled, sounding almost _offended_ that she hadn’t informed him of this sooner.

“Oh, I didn’t tell you?” She made sure to put on her cutest, most apologetic smile, but from the unimpressed look on his face, he wasn’t buying it. He eyed her suspiciously; almost as though concerned that she might be pulling his leg.

“…How _open_ is this bar?” was Aomine’s next question; wary and the most intrigued that she’d seen him tonight. She mulled over the question thoughtfully; trying to shoo him back to his own room as she considered. She hadn’t even thought of asking such a thing –it really did seem rude to inquire as to the size of a bar tab…

“…As ‘open’ as Akashi-kun can afford, I suppose,” was the best answer she could come up with. And, judging by the sudden gleam in Aomine’s eyes and the way he smirked in approval as he knocked back a decent chug of his beer, it had been the right one.

“Hmm…it might not be so boring after all…” he remarked offhandedly, turning and heading back to (hopefully) get ready. There was a touch of interest, and maybe even a chuckle hidden in his words there, and even if Satsuki was glad to hear it, she couldn’t help but feel a little exasperated.

“Dai-chan! Don’t just go getting drunk and causing trouble!”

“…You’re no fun,” Aomine grumbled with a small pout, but it was without spite, and he at least sounded a little less disgruntled about going. And then, only a few minutes later, she heard the lazy holler of, “Oi! Hey, Satsuki…” from his room, and she was forced to trot down the hallway to see what the matter was _now._ She found him, unfortunately still only partially dressed, standing in front of his wardrobe and looking genuinely deep in thought.

Wow.

Satsuki was just about to commend him on finally taking this event seriously, when of course he had to go and open his mouth.

“What do I wear that says, ‘ _even though I’m more successful than all of you, I’m still up for sex_ ’?”

For a moment, all she could do was stare at him, mouth falling open slightly –unsure if she’d heard correctly. But there he was, scrutinising the contents of his wardrobe with a small, almost comical frown of contemplation.

“Dai-chan!”

“What?” he scoffed back flatly, as though he’d made a completely reasonable inquiry, “Isn’t that what people do at reunions? Hook up with their old classmates that got hot?” He turned to face her with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow; daring her to contradict him and knowing that she couldn’t, as much as she would’ve liked to.

As it was, she settled with a good old fashioned roll of her eyes; a gesture that made him chuckle a little. He was seriously impossible, sometimes. And obviously still waiting for an answer, judging by the way he was eyeing her expectantly. With a heavy sigh, and rather relieved that he’d decided to come (dubious reasons and slight blackmail aside), Satsuki decided to humour him.

“…Wear the grey one.”

 

* * *

 

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi had outdone himself.

That was a big call to make, but Kagami was pretty much on the verge of making it. He knew that the guy never did anything by halves –his eighteenth birthday at his family manor had been a testimony to that indeed –but this was definitely beyond what the redhead had been anticipating for a measly class reunion.

If he hadn’t had to walk through the school gates to get here, he probably wouldn’t have believed that this was just your average school auditorium –it felt more like walking into the extravagant banquet hall of some rich prince. Which, for the night, it kinda was.

“Kagami-kun, do remember your manners,” Kuroko advised calmly, drawing Kagami’s attention to the fact that his jaw had dropped in most unsightly way at the scene that lay before him. As expected of Akashi, the entire expansive hall was immaculate, from the polished floors and glinting crystal chandeliers to the deep red drapes lining the walls and the gleaming white tablecloths trimmed with Teiko’s pale blue.

“Seriously, Kuroko?” Kagami inquired incredulously, unable to fathom how his old friend was managing to look so unphased by the spectacle. He couldn’t help but stare at the impeccably dressed caterers, waltzing around with trays of expensive-looking finger-foods, clad in matching uniforms of Teiko’s colour scheme. There was even a live band in the far corner, filling the room with soft, atmospheric jazz. “Have you _seen_ this place??” 

“…Akashi-kun has been known to be extravagant,” Kuroko offered by way of explanation, shrugging slightly and adjusting the cuffs of his suit jacket, as if this wasn’t anything out of the ordinary.

“That’s one way to put it…” Kagami muttered, shaking his head in disbelief as a waiter whisked past him and a thin flute of champagne magicked into his hand. The man was off in a chasse of white in an instant, leaving him very nervously holding what felt like –and was undoubtedly –very expensive crystal. It obviously looked as out of place in his hand as it felt, because Kuroko, in a rare display of mirth, chuckled softly and glanced away.

“…Perhaps he did go a little overboard,” the smaller man admitted with a small smile, taking a polite sip of the champagne he too had been gifted.

“You think?” Kagami snorted dryly as they advanced into the room to the sound of soft chatter and light jazz music. Was this really a casual reunion of classmates from middle school? Everyone around them was obviously dressed their best –men looking sharp in suits and women beautiful and charming in their eveningwear or tasteful cocktail dresses. They were all foreign faces to him; milling about amongst themselves –chatting cheerfully at tables or politely mingling on the floor; greeting old friends and exchanging the customary niceties. Kagami caught brief snatches of conversations as he wandered a little aimlessly through the room; eyeing up the _extensive_ supply of alcoholic beverages on display behind makeshift bars.

And it was while the redhead was busy scanning this sea of strangers that he chanced upon a face that was perhaps not so unfamiliar. He couldn’t help the reflexive double take as his eyes snapped back to focus on a tall, blond figure currently monopolizing the attention of a reasonable crowd of attractive young women.

Even as Kagami’s eyes narrowed inquisitively –not entirely certain that he wasn’t just seeing things; a bright, honey-coloured gaze rose up to meet his from under those blond bangs. It took a moment, but then the glassy stare that often passes between strangers turned to inquisitiveness, and then finally, burned with recognition.

“Hey, Kuroko…is that –” Kagami dared to venture, even as the blond’s face was illuminated with a beaming grin probably brilliant enough to light up Times Square, and then some.

“ _Kagamicchi??_ ”

Yep.

It had been at least five years, and probably longer…but Kagami would know that shrill cry and that god awful nickname anywhere. And yet, instead of cringing, he found himself breaking into a crooked grin and raising a hand in greeting.

“Yo, Kise.”

There he was; Kise Ryouta, in the flesh –and he looked delighted, taking pains to excuse himself from the women fawning over him for the obvious reason that his looks definitely hadn’t diminished over the years. Last Kagami had heard, the guy was still a model –he’d occasionally stumbled across pictures of the guy in magazines or advertisements –and tonight, clad in a pristine navy blue suit and natural charm out in full force, he looked very much the part.

That was, until something in Kagami’s general direction caught his eyes, and caused his expression to absolutely _sparkle_.

Kuroko bracing himself next to him was the only warning Kagami received before he was nearly bowled over by a blond whirlwind gushing past him with an excited cry of,

“Kurokocchi! It’s so good to see you again!”

It appeared that the years had done nothing to curb Kise’s habit of glomping Kuroko.

“Good evening, Kise-kun,” came Kuroko’s muffled greeting from where he was buried somewhere under a wall of six-foot-something model. “It’s nice to see you, too.”

“We have _so_ much to catch up on!” Kise exclaimed in delight, and then pouted as Kuroko managed to wriggle free and step back into his own personal space, “You only returned _half_ of my calls!”

“You know how life can get sometimes, Kise-kun,” Kuroko replied politely, though Kagami was pretty sure that was neither apology nor excuse; though judging from Kise’s messaging tendencies in high school, returning half of them sounded relatively generous.

“Hmph,” Kise sniffed playfully, wiping a fake tear from the corner of his eye, “You could’ve at least told me that you were bringing Kagamicchi tonight! I had no idea!”

“Neither did I,” Kagami deadpanned, giving Kuroko an accusative sidelong look that went promptly ignored as the smaller man offered a smile to placate the blond, saying, “I wanted to surprise everyone. It’s been a while, after all.”

“Too long,” Kise agreed brightly, “It’s going to be so good to see the others as well! And you’re not the only one with a surprise, Kurokocchi!” The little cheeky wink he added made Kagami a little wary, and even Kuroko seemed to share a shred of scepticism –but that all dissolved away when the blonde was unable to hold back a genuine, excited grin.

And with that, Kise launched full-throttle into chatter about how he couldn’t wait to tell them all, and catch up with all his old friends, and hear what everyone had been doing with their lives, and something about ‘ _Kagamicchi, you’re going to have to explain where you’ve been all these years!’_  and then came the monologue about how busy his schedule had been lately, but he just _had_ to get tonight off –and somewhere along the line an already slightly weary Kagami came to the understanding that if he was ever going to have a hope of making it out of tonight alive, he was probably going to need a pick-me-up.

Preferably alcoholic.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t long before Kagami found the opening he needed to seek out the closest beverage table, with Kuroko suggesting that the three of them find a table before they began to fill up. Kise had opted to accompany Kuroko on this search-and-reserve mission, but he too had lamented his lack of celebratory alcohol, and Kagami had leapt at the chance –offering to play waiter and bring them both something back from the bar.

And Kagami had to hand it to Akashi; he knew how to stock a party.

It was a little daunting, having such a variety of inevitably expensive and undoubtedly fine quality wines presented to him; none of which he was at all familiar with. Eventually, deciding that the bartender had been eyeing him expectantly for quite long enough, he just pointed at the same bottle of white that the person before him had ordered.

“Two glasses, of er….that,” he muttered, scratching the back of his head, “And uh, could I just grab a beer?” Thankfully, the bartender seemed to take pity of him, and pushed a popular, very familiar brand across the table towards him and saved him from trying to differentiate between the fancy craft beers that he’d been eyeing with apparently obvious trepidation.

The first mouthful felt like it did him a world of good –a touch of something familiar and refreshing –and it gave him something to do while the bartender busied himself with preparing the extra two glasses of wine he’d ordered. He took another deep swig; shifting to allow the person behind him to approach the bar, and only a few moments later, a loud voice cut through the nearby chatter, attracting the attention of a number of people in his immediate vicinity.

“Do my eyes deceive me??” came the incredulous exclamation, causing even Kagami’s head to turn, beer still at his lips. It wasn’t difficult to identify the speaker, seeing as he was standing in Kagami’s clear line of sight and shaking his head with a helpless grin plastered across his face. It took a moment to process; a moment of searchingly studying the newcomer with a creased brow, and then, as sharp grey eyes glinted up at him, almost cheekily taunting him to remember, past matched up with present and Kagami baulked in surprise.

Takao Kazunari let out a short bark of laughter at his reaction, and started loping forwards; arm outstretched.

“Kagami Taiga, in the flesh??” he chuckled incredulously, giving Kagami time to swap his beer to his left hand so that he could meet the proffered in a hearty handshake. His grip was firm and his grin genuine –there was still that spark of mischief in those grey eyes and _gods_ it brought Kagami back.

“Jeez, Takao, holy crap,” he commented with a shake of his head and a lopsided grin in greeting.

“Ahh, so you _do_ remember me!” Takao tittered, coming up beside him at the bar, “You know, Shin-chan was _convinced_ that no one would –” He took a moment to apprehensively scan the extensive selection of wine before approvingly eyeing Kagami’s beer and pointedly adding, “That looks pretty good,” to the bartender.

“ _Shin-chan_?” Kagami echoed flatly, the phrase striking him with a strong sense of déjà vu, “Wait, wait you mean….as in… _Midorima_??” Takao seemed to find his astonishment hilarious, and let out a peal of laughter at his expression, jerking a thumb over his shoulder; and lo and behold, who should come looming out from the crowd but an older, yet still unmistakeable, bespectacled Midorima Shintarou himself, complete with suit and – _was that a piggy bank he was holding in his left hand_??

“Yeah; the same,” Takao grinned, ignoring the ominous newcomer behind him in favour of gratefully accepting a beer from the bartender and snickering when Kagami’s mouth fell open slightly. “Who did you think I came with? Not all of us were lucky enough to be Miracles, y’know?”

“Enough of that, Takao…” The stiffness that had laced Midorima’s voice in high school had apparently not exactly been softened by the passage of time. “And if you would refrain from running off like tha…” His sentence trailed off as he finally seemed to acknowledge that there was someone new in his presence, and in that moment, Kagami was pretty sure he could honestly say that the guy hadn’t changed a bit since high school. He was still primly dressed and clean shaven; still spoke in that same, haughty tone; and right on cue, there he went, adjusting his glasses and sticking his nose in the air like he was too good for the conversation.

“Kagami.”

“Midorima.”

Green eyes peered over thick lenses and looked him up and down, seeming to drink in and evaluate his appearance, until Midorima abruptly cleared his throat, adding, in a hesitant tone, “You look….well.” Takao promptly burst out laughing again; a response that had Midorima grimacing and sticking his nose in the air as he sidled up to the bar to inspect the wine selection.

“Well, that’s Shin-chan for you,” Takao snickered helplessly, playfully nudging the taller man with his elbow, and ignoring the eye roll he received in response, “Ever the _tsundere_.” Kagami chuckled at the sidelong look of irritation that Midorima threw the shorter man before turning back to the wine –unlike the two of them, he apparently seemed to share Akashi’s taste in wine.

“Come to think of it, Kagami,” Takao added thoughtfully, giving him a quizzical look as the bartender meaningfully pushed the two ordered glasses of white wine across the table towards Kagami, “I never expected to see you here. I thought you went to middle school in America or something?”

“Hmm?” Kagami remarked distantly, juggling the wine glasses and his own beer as best he could considering how damn expensive the glasses undoubtedly were. “Oh yeah; I came with Kuroko.” He gestured with his wine glasses to point out that he was very much not here alone, and frowned to himself a little, “He…should be around here…somewhere?”

“Kuroko eh?” Takao whistled nostalgically, as Midorima accepted a fragrant glass of red and took a delicate sniff, “Nice! I should’ve guessed. You two always were joined at the hip.”

“Bit rich,” Kagami snorted pointedly, gesturing towards Midorima, and Takao could do nothing but shrug in agreement. “Anyways, I’m just in town for a couple of days –me being here was completely Kuroko’s idea.” He must’ve sounded particularly grim, because he actually felt as though _Midorima_ sent him a somewhat sympathetic look.

Then again, he could’ve been imagining things.

“Ahh, it’s been too long,” Takao admitted with a wistful sigh, “It’ll be great to see him again! Right, Shin-chan?” Midorima gave him a long sidelong glance before eventually huffing, “Hmph…I suppose.”

“Oh come on,” he scoffed back, “What’s the point in coming to a reunion if you didn’t want to reunite?” All Midorima deigned to respond with was a pointed glare over the top of his glass, causing Takao to snicker and roll his eyes in Kagami’s direction. “Oh, that’s right; Shin-chan kept pretending he didn’t really want to come.” Kagami couldn’t help but laugh a little at that; because for a second there he was flung straight back to high school where Takao would, almost without fail, be spouting that very same line at every event and gathering that the pair of them turned up to.

“Some things never change, I guess,” Kagami snorted with a small shrug, glancing around and figuring that he had maybe loitered long enough at the drinks table. And then, even as he scanned the room, hoping to pinpoint his friend’s location…he came to an abrupt realisation.

“Oh….Uh…I…don’t know where Kuroko is.”

Apparently Takao seemed to take a small amount of delight in his pained expression, because he was quick to let out a light-hearted snicker which was accompanied by a comradely clap on the shoulder.

“Yeah; some things never change,” he chuckled cheerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reunion has begun! What's going on with everyone's lives after so long? Find out soon!
> 
> Much love,   
> xx K


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise has some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! Hope you're enjoying reading so far!!~

Predictably, it was Takao who had managed to pinpoint Kuroko’s location in the sea of strangers; sitting right next to the blonde equivalent of a human landmark. In hindsight, Kagami should have known that identifying Kise would have been a much more efficient method of location –he had experience in being used for Kuroko-locating purposes in high school, after all.

The pair of them were lingering at a table; locked in comfortable conversation. Kagami had been about to call out to them in greeting, but before he had the chance, Kise’s attention shifted from Kuroko, obviously having caught Kagami’s approach in his peripheral vision. And the dumbstruck silence that followed –not to mention the look on Kise’s face –was something precious.

The first thing that happened was the dimming of his patented oblivious smile and transition of his expression into something that, more than anything else, seemed _puzzled_. But it was the comical widening of his bright eyes, and the taken aback way that his jaw slackened, that was the real masterpiece.

“Midori…macchi?”

There was disbelief in the silence that hung heavy over their small group; with Kise sitting there expectantly; mouth agape and eyes wide; completely dumbstruck. He blinked once; twice, ignoring the glass of wine that Kagami placed in front of him, and hardly reacting, until Midorima finally heaved a resigned, long-suffering sigh.

Takao, unable to contain himself for any longer, burst out into barely-muffled snickers, and Kagami couldn’t resist joining in –though at Midorima’s dry glare, he at least had the courtesy to press a hand over his mouth to try and swallow down them down.

“Midorimacchi! Oh my god! It _is_ you!” Kise exclaimed abruptly, his seat squealing against the floorboards as he launched himself up and over in their direction. As if sensing what was about to happen, Midorima unenthusiastically held out his glass of wine to Takao and braced himself as a barrel of blonde energy reached out towards him with open arms. “You look _exactly_ the same!”

Kise’s sparkle was back in full force as he brought a somewhat stiff Midorima into a tight embrace. He looked delighted to see him. Midorima, obstinately refusing to return the hug, and glaring quite accusingly over the blonde’s shoulder in Takao and Kagami’s direction as though they had set him up, looked decidedly less enthusiastic.

“You haven’t changed a bit?!”

“…Neither have you, Kise,” came Midorima’s response, accompanied with a somewhat melodramatic eye-roll that had Kagami and Takao practically snorting into their beers.

“Manners, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko chided, in the tired yet fond voice of a parent scolding their child for the umpteenth time and expecting no real improvement. But he smiled, especially when Midorima managed to disentangle himself with minimum amount of wailing from Kise. “It’s good to see you both,” he added to Takao, who was watching the exchange with poorly conceal glee, and not an ounce of remorse.

“You guys too,” he chuckled fondly, “…And don’t let Shin-chan fool you; he’s had tonight scheduled off work ever since Akashi sent him the invite.”

“ –He was at Med School, right?” Kagami queried, having war flashbacks to their final year of high school where Midorima had been besieged by all sorts of exams, “…He a doctor now or something?”

“And then some,” Takao replied, shaking his head with a small grin, “Shin-chan’s working towards Chief of Surgery, y’know –with yours truly as one of his sexy nurses –”

“ –Mental image I didn’t ask for, but okay –”

“You must both be very busy then,” Kuroko mused, sounding politely impressed, “You both managed to get time off work?”

 “Are you kidding me?” Takao snickered, “The big boss gave him paid time off! You know how Shin-chan gets –all ‘ _I must do my utmost_ ’ and ‘ _Man proposes, God disposes_ ’ –hell, they jumped at the chance to get Shin-chan to stop working, for a change.” And then, just for a moment, as the three of them watched Kise feign a mortal wound from something Midorima had said, Takao’s expression softened. The impishness dropped from his grin, and was replaced by something serious, and full of respect. “He really has been kind of amazing these last few years.”

But then the cheekiness came back in full force, and with a swig of his beer, Takao laughed aloud, adding, “But, it seems that even the great Shin-chan needs saving sometimes –”

He waltzed over to Kise and Midorima, extending a hand to Kise, and chuckled when he noticed Midorima’s _it’s about time, Takao_ face out in full force.

“ _Kise Ryouta_ ,” he chuckled incredulously, “You still remember me, right?” Kise turned to face him; serving as distraction enough for Midorima to reclaim his wine, promptly down a large gulp of it, and escape to one of the empty chairs at their table, nodding to Kuroko in greeting as he did so.

“Takaocchi! Of course I do!” Kise scoffed, feigning insulted that Takao would suggest such a thing. “You’re still taking care of Midorimacchi, I see?” Again, Kagami snorted into his drink as he sank into the seat next to Kuroko. Both Kuroko, and Midorima sitting at his other side, gave him disapproving looks; green eyes offended over his glass of wine –but he was unapologetic.

“ –I’ve just started training to be a pilot!” Kise was saying as he and Takao joined them at the table, and Kagami’s ears pricked up. Even Midorima glanced over in interest.

“Oh that’s right!” Takao remarked, as though something had clicked into place in his mind, “My little sister’s a huge fan, by the way –she was _shocked_ to hear you were quitting modelling –actually….would you mind an autograph; I’ll be her favourite big brother if I get her one…”

“You’re her only big brother, Takao.”

“ –Well, after _someone_ bought her that new handbag for Christmas, I certainly wasn’t her _favourite_ –”

“Sure thing, Takaocchi….I think I’ve got some spare….”

“Wait, wait,” Kagami interrupted, as Kise searched his inner pockets apparently looking for some spare photos – _who on earth kept those sorts of things with them_? “You’re quitting modelling? Really?”

“Really,” Kise admitted wistfully, apparently having produced a wallet-sized photo from thin air, and a pen from somewhere just as mysterious. “Just thought, you know; I’ve been modelling since high school –it was time for a change.” Kagami raised an eyebrow and Takao mimicked his expression.

“Oh god,” Takao gasped dramatically, “I’ve got it. You’re quitting coz you’re pregnant.”

This time it was Midorima who snorted dramatically –and looked a little taken aback at his own reaction. Kise laughed along with them, running a hand back through his hair and averting his eyes with that secretive, soft little smile. It did not go unnoticed.

“Kise-kun?” Kuroko queried on behalf of the group.

“Ah, you caught me~” Kise chuckled  sheepishly, fidgeting a little, “I uhh, I wanted to tell everyone together but I just... I’m not just quitting modelling…exactly…” He took a slow breath, smoothing down his suit and then breaking out into an excited, proud, I-can-hardly-believe-it-either, million-watt grin, he gushed,

“ _I’m getting married!_ ”

“What? Y-You’re serious??” Kagami exclaimed, eyes wide and mouth falling open in astonishment. Kise nodded eagerly, lips pressed together as though he’d spilled out some giant secret; but his eyes were dancing.

“ –Who did you trick into agreeing to that…” came Midorima’s snort.

“Midorimacchi! So mean!~”

“Congratulations, Kise-kun,” Kuroko offered from across the table, eyes soft, and Kagami found him echoing the sentiment and offering Kise a congratulatory handshake.

“Jeez man, that’s…wow,” he commented, slightly caught off guard by this news, “ _Wow_.” Kise gratefully accepted his handshake; actually….actually looking a little emotional.

“I wanted to call everyone and tell you, but our engagement isn’t public yet and I wanted it to be a surprise –,” he gushed, before pouting dramatically, “ _I_ wanted to bring him tonight and show him off –I thought it would be nice to announce it together, but he couldn’t be here and it’s not really his thi –”

That was a lot of information, and some big news to take in for not having seen Kise in a while, and he was very excited, but eventually Kagami managed to process what he’d actually said.

“Him?” he and Takao echoed, cutting him off, and leaving him wide-eyed and mid-sentence. “You’re marrying a guy?” Kagami queried; just to make sure that he’d heard correctly.

“Oh, yeah,” Kise chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, as though this was just some small titbit of information that had slipped his mind, “Didn’t I mention?” He swallowed slightly; suddenly seeming a little smaller and a little more nervous. Kagami’s expression softened in understanding, and he held out the tip of his beer bottle reassuringly.

“Oi, what’s that face for?” he snorted with a light eye roll as Kise clinked his wine glass against the bottle, “You’re getting married; we’re happy for you.”

“Kagami-kun is right, Kise-kun,” Kuroko added, as Kise’s faced brightened with relief, “Are you going to tell us about him?”

“Yeah, give us all the juicy details,” Takao urged, “My sister’s gonna go _ballistic_ when you guys go public –your interviews never…”

“He didn’t like the publicity,” Kise explained, “…You guys actually might remember him, though –”

 _Remember him_?

Was Kise talking about high school? Or Teiko? Either way, Kagami was left mentally scratching his head and trying to recall who might have gone on to date teen-heartthrob pretty-boy model-slash-high-school basketball-star _Kise Ryouta_. No offense to the guy, but it was kinda hard to imagine anyone actually dating the high school him; he was sparkly and flashy and even if he’d known back then that Kise was into guys, he was really not Kagami’s type so he just couldn’t see it. 

The silence that followed as they wracked their brains was decidedly awkward.

Kise sighed, as though a little disappointed that they weren’t playing his guessing game.

“I _knew_ I should’ve brought Yukio along with me,” he remarked offhandedly, sounding mournful and obviously hinting.

It was Takao who clicked first.

“ _Wait_ ,” he deadpanned, “ _Yukio_? …You….you’re not talking about _Kasamatsu_ Yukio?”

Kise brightened proudly, showing teeth, and for a moment there, Kagami frowned –the name sounding familiar but he couldn’t quite place the –

 _Oh_.

Kagami’s mouth fell open.

“ –Hold up,” he exclaimed incredulously, really needing clarification right now, “ _Kasamatsu_ –as in, your old captain that used to beat you up in high school?” His brow furrowed in disbelief.

“He didn’t _beat me up_ ,” Kise insisted, rolling his eyes, “He was just….firm with his teachings!”

“No, I distinctly remember him hitting you a lot,” Takao added thoughtfully.

“ –Yeah, that happened,” Kagami agreed, earning an exasperated pout from Kise as he finished his beer. And just like that, they were suddenly back in high school all over again; sitting in the middle of a burger joint after school in their various uniforms; eating junk food and pretty much pretending that they didn’t get on, when in fact, they were actually good friends. Kise was nattering on about how Kasamatsu was a big-shot prosecutor these days, and how they’d bumped into each other when Kise had been filing a complaint against a stalker –and well, this had led to that, and now they were hoping for a spring wedding the following year. He looked so happy, and so excited, and spoke of his old captain with such audible affection that Kagami couldn't help but chuckle despite himself. It was comfortable -more than he'd expecting it to be, really. Kuroko's usually impassive expression had softened, and he was listening fondly and patiently, and Takao, fiddling with the rim of his empty beer bottle, was grinning -but it was difficult to tell whether that was related to the story of Kasamatsu's proposal or due to how unsuccessfully Midorima was using his wine glass in an attempt to conceal the way his own lips were twitching up at the corners. 

Kagami had never been the best at picking up on Midorima’s subtle smiles (he’d usually just taken Takao’s word for it that he was actually enjoying himself), but even he could pick out the small, nostalgic smile crossing that stern face. Something proud -something genuinely  _happy_ for his old classmate.

_Wow._

Midorima smiling?

Kise getting married? 

Despite himself, and his original reluctance, he couldn't help but wonder what else might have changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What else has changed indeed? And who else is going to turn up in the next chapter?? I can't wait to write it, so stay tuned to find out, and maybe leave a comment if you're enjoying it!!~ 
> 
> Much love,  
> xx K


	4. Chapter 4

_This_  was what an open bar was all about.

“Dai-chan, really??”

“…Satsuki,” Aomine deadpanned, looking down at her exasperated expression as he took a sip of his second, rather stiff whiskey. He swallowed, humming in approval –he had to hand it to Akashi; he knew his fine spirits –before gesturing with his drink at the coolers upon  _coolers_  of alcohol displayed behind makeshift bars. “Look at this,” he demanded pointedly, “He’s  _actively_   _encouraging_  us to get drunk and do something stupid.” 

Satsuki just sighed heavily, shaking her head at him in disbelief and muttering something about how he could be just  _so unbelievable sometimes_.

“ –But at least you’re here,” she added with a touch of fondness, accepting a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter, “And that’s what matters.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled, rolling his eyes and going back to ignoring her and enjoying his drink. He scanned the room with an appraising eye, and thoroughly approved of what he saw. Satsuki hadn’t been kidding when she’d said that this was a formal affair –on a scale from ‘work do’ to ‘Oscars Night’, this was significantly leaning towards the latter, (when Akashi went big, he tended to bypass  _big_ completely and take it straight to colossal). And, much like Satsuki, men and women alike were all dolled up and out to impress in an array of plunging necklines, expensive, flashy shoes, and exceptionally tailored suits; all strategically designed to draw the eye and most effectively compliment the… _assets_  on display.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that a considerable proportion of the guests were out on the prowl, and it was good to know that he was surrounded by people who shared his perspective on what reunions were all about. 

Even Satsuki was staring. He could see her ogling a nearby table of impeccably groomed, particularly attractive young men, and couldn’t help but smirk into his drink. Apparently she saw the look and realised she’d been caught, because she huffed daintily and stuck her nose in the air.

“So sue me,” she sniffed defensively. She shrugged as though it couldn’t be helped, adding, “What can I say? I love a man in a suit.” And Aomine just chuckled to himself as he followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow rather appreciatively. 

"Don’t we both.” 

Almost as though in toast to the sentiment, Aomine raised his drink to his lips –letting his gaze linger rather appraisingly as the whiskey warmed his throat. If he was being completely honest, there were a lot of names he didn’t remember and a lot of faces that he barely even recognised –probably his own fault for having slept through half of middle school, really –but he had to admit that there were faces out there that he might not mind getting… _acquainted_ with.

That being said; despite the considerably above average attractiveness of pretty much everyone in the room, Aomine had to admit that there was no one really standing out to him as of yet. Not that that was a problem, or anything -he had all night, and if the lingering sidelong stares he was attracting were anything to go by, he might even be spoiled for choice. He'd already chatted to a lovely -and forward -young woman while waiting in line for drinks, who had made it very clear that she might be interested in a little late night rendezvous when the evening had run its course. 

But, one could never tell where the night might lead. And there might be other... _options_ worth pursuing. For one thing, Aomine hadn't missed the subtle, fleeting looks that were being flung his way from the table that he and Satsuki were rather enjoying the view of. From a former Teiko volleyball captain, in fact, if Satsuki's rather knowing (and approving) whispers were anything to go by. 

Locking gazes with the guy, he experimentally let his tongue trace along his lips; picking up lingering drops of whiskey -and smirked when said former volleyball captain's eyes followed the action. 

_Well, would you look at that?_

Caught, the guy glanced away guiltily; but not without with a small, smug grin. Aomine received a dig in the ribs from Satsuki for being a tease, but he ignored her, letting his eyes skim away from the rather handsome profile he'd been admiring, in favour of following the particularly prominent chest of a long-legged beauty crossing the floor. He watched her go; moving effortlessly in stilettos –that backless, little-black-dress showing off creamy skin and thighs probably worth dying for –

“Admiring the décor, Aomine?” 

Aomine jolted at being so abruptly addressed by name –and in such an amused tone, no less –his eyes snapping away from his quarry, only to very suddenly land on red. He dropped his gaze, and found a pair of piercing, rather amused red eyes glinting up at him, and their owner chuckling at his expense.

It seemed the question was rhetorical. Nothing got past the eyes of his old captain, after all.

 “Akashi-kun!” Satsuki exclaimed brightly, hands pressed together in delight at the sight of their old friend standing before them –kitted out in sophisticated formal attire, and looking like quite the regal host, “It’s been so long!”

“Indeed it has,” Akashi agreed, with a small bow in greeting. “It’s a pleasure to see you again,” he added, reaching out to offer Aomine a handshake, to which he obliged. “I’m glad you could both make it.”

“We wouldn’t miss it,” Satsuki assured him, nudging Aomine in the ribs to prompt him, “Right, Dai-chan?”

“Uh, yeah…sure,” Aomine replied noncommittally, making Satsuki huff in exasperation. “You sure know how to throw a party,” he added, to placate her, as he took another sip of his drink. Akashi, ever observant and all-knowing, chuckled under his breath in understanding.

“I’m glad the bar is to your liking.”

“Very much so,” Aomine assured him truthfully.

“ –This is all wonderful,” Satsuki chipped in, nudging Aomine aside so that he could be unenthusiastic in the background and mull over whether or not it was too early for a new drink. She knew that once he was a few drinks in he’d loosen up and quit the reluctant act –and maybe even converse with their old friends before he pursued less platonic endeavours. “Really, Akashi-kun! Everything looks so amazing.”

“I had many fond memories of my time here,” Akashi replied, with a touch of nostalgia, “It was only fitting that a reunion be equally memorable –although I admit that I may have been a little overenthusiastic.”

That wouldn’t have been quite how Aomine would have put it, but he and Akashi had never been birds of a feather in regards to anything that wasn’t basketball.

“ –In any case, I had just wanted to briefly wish you both welcome,” Akashi continued, “I have other guests to attend to for the meantime, but do enjoy the food, and make full use of the bar –” He afforded Aomine a rather pointed glance, “ –And I will make an effort to join you and the others when I am able –”

“The others?” Aomine interrupted suddenly, his ears pricking up a little curiously despite himself, and his surveying of the room temporarily put on hold.

“I have it on good authority that the others of the Generation of Miracles will be in attendance tonight,” he replied, with a small, satisfied smile, before gesturing deeper into the hall, “I think you’ll find some have already arrived.”

“Did you hear that, Dai-chan??” Satsuki squealed; her voice soft and excited as she tugged on Aomine’s sleeve as insistently as she dared considering that she was supposed to be a respectable, grown woman, “Let’s go find them!”

Aomine couldn’t help but roll his eyes, and Akashi seemed to find this interaction rather amusing.

“ –Do apologise for my absence, when you see them,” he requested, clapping his hands together formally, and his lips lifting into a surprisingly gentle smile. “…I believe it should be quite exciting to all see each other again, after so long.”

Aomine wasn’t exactly inclined to believe that  _exciting_ was the word for it –and from the reassuring look on Akashi’s face, it showed.

“It is a little strange to see old friends after so long,” he admitted; his tone gentle and amiable. And then, even as he made to take his leave of them, he laid a hand on Aomine’s shoulder, and something in his voice changed –to something sly and certain; as though he knew something that they didn’t.

“But don’t worry; I’m sure you’ll find something to keep you interested, Daiki.”

And just like that, Akashi was off again; the crowd parting for him as a mob might for a king, and within moments, his short form was lost amongst the sea of faces; leaving Aomine and Satsuki staring after him.

“Not that I don’t agree with him, but…was that…” Satsuki inquired quizzically, brow furrowing slightly.

“I’m not even gonna ask,” Aomine shrugged dismissively, glancing into his glass and finding to his disappointment that it was empty. “I’m getting another drink,” he declared, “You want another?” Satsuki blinked away her bewilderment before polishing off her glass with a most unladylike gulp, and then gratefully handed him her empty wine glass.

“ –That’d be great,” she beamed, as he gestured to the nearest bartender, “And then we’ll go find the others!” For a moment there, he seemed like he wanted to complain, but she shushed him with a look. So he wanted to get drunk and check out what their old classmates had to offer –but he could do that from anywhere in the room; and he had all night to do so. But she was really looking forward to seeing their old teammates –and secretly,  _secretly,_ she knew he was too –so his libido would just have to wait.

“There’ll still be plenty to drink,” she assured him with a light giggle as he sighed and grudgingly nodded his assent, “…And I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to get laid later on.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami was perplexed. In fact, utterly  _bewildered_  might have been a better way of phrasing it. No matter what way he looked at the scene before him –and he had been looking at such a scene for quite some time, mind –it just plain did  _not_  make any sense to him.

He squinted, just a little, to see if that changed anything –but  _nope_ ; there was Midorima, in all his staunch glory, still being swarmed by women.

Truth be told, it wasn’t like Kagami considered himself an expert on female beauty, but all the same, one didn’t have to be to acknowledge that they were quite attractive. And from the snatches of conversation he’d managed to grasp in passing, they all seemed to be of apparently sound mind –which really did  _not_  make sense, seeing as they seemed to be  _flirting_  with Midorima.

Well, at least, he was pretty sure that was what they were doing. His flirting comprehension was a little rusty. And the man in question was Midorima.

“Uh, Kagami?” Takao queried, from somewhere beside him, sounding a little concerned, “…Is…everything all right?” Brow furrowing, Kagami turned to look at him for a moment –as if that might break the illusion –before turning to look back at the surgeon who still had women hanging off him like they were looking to be his next lucky item.

“…Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” he demanded to know, looking back at Takao and gratefully accepting a fresh beer that they’d been waiting in line at the bar for. “Like…Is this actually happening?”

“ –Is what actually happening?” Takao inquired casually, as though there  _wasn’t_  a strange and unusual scene taking place before his very eyes.

“ _This_ ,” Kagami deadpanned, jerking a thumb in Midorima’s direction. Takao glanced over  _way_  too conspicuously, but didn’t seem to get the memo, so Kagami added, “…The women?” Apparently that hadn’t been all too helpful, because Takao continued to stare at him as though he’d sprouted something unusual from his face –but after a moment of processing, it seemed to click, and he burst out laughing.

“Oh  _right_!” He cackled, holding his stomach with one hand and trying to smother his laughter with the other. When he managed to get himself suitably under control again, he clapped a hand on Kagami’s shoulder, snickering to himself, “You might not think it, but Shin-chan’s quite the eligible bachelor, you know?”

“…Serious?” Kagami remarked flatly, mouth falling open as he took another look over at Midorima; standing there impeccably dressed, with a glass of red wine held delicately in one hand and lucky item in the other –and looking uncomfortable.

“ –He’s single, well-presented, from a good family, and a  _surgeon_ ,” Takao pointed out with a snort as he took a swig of his beer.

“True…” Kagami had to agree with all of that. Just looking at the guy was starting to make him feel self-conscious that his suit didn’t fit nearly as well as it used to –and that his hair was as uncooperative as ever.

“He’s what the marrying kind of woman might call a  _catch_ ,” the shorter man informed him.

“He’s weird.”

“Eh, well, also true,” he conceded, “But y’know, you get used to it.” Kagami couldn’t agree to that, but if anyone was an authority on Midorima’s quirks, it was Takao, so he supposed he’d know. 

 “ –But like…” he still didn’t have the words. Instead, he just  _gawked_  slightly. It wasn’t like Midorima was going out of his way to talk to them. In fact, he seemed to be being pretty much himself –serious, and curt; almost to the point of rudeness –and wasn’t exactly encouraging them. And yet they still seemed so curious –so  _interested_ , and keen to get to know him.

Finally, Kagami just had to give up on trying to understand, muttering, “I don’t get it.” Takao just laughed at that, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Sometimes I don’t think Shin-chan does either,” he chuckled, shrugging and holding up the box of beer that he’d managed to talk the bartender into giving him –something that Kagami was eternally grateful for, seeing as the beer was going down pretty easily and he didn’t want to have to keep trekking between the bar and table every time he needed another, “But he’s had to get used to it –”

In Kagami’s opinion, he looked more  _resigned_  than  _used to it_ , but that was probably just reflective of Midorima’s general state of being.

“ –You should see how things are at work,” Takao continued airily, as they breezed past him and his flock of unmarried women towards the table they’d claimed; drinks in hand, “All the nurses think ‘~ _ah, so cool_ ’ whenever they see him.”

“ _All_  the nurses?” Kagami prompted in a teasing voice. Takao raised an eyebrow at his tone and then smirked back in understanding.

“All the nurses,” he confirmed with a grin, “ –And no one questions if a doctor is eccentric, you know? Like, I swear this one guy is a vampire,” he added, with a touch of certainty, “Shin-chan says I’m being ridiculous, but seriously! This guy; you never see him eat, or sleep –and he works in the  _blood bank_ …”

Kagami snorted into his beer, and then promptly  _salivated_  as the aroma of some sort of presumably  _delicious_ food wafted past on a waiter’s silver tray. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a brief glimpse of a figure making a beeline for their table –or maybe it was two; either way, they were probably some more of Kise’s fans wanting autographs, and he was busy planning a date with whatever that waiter was transporting –he had only to reach out and halt them.

It was the voice, that made him stop. Froze him dead in his tracks. 

“ – _Well, well, what do we have here_?”

He stiffened, drawing a sharp intake of breath; a small shiver running down his spine, and the hairs on the back of his neck prickling into life as if some old instinct was stirring. Distantly, he was aware that Takao had stopped talking -or maybe he'd just tuned him out in this moment, as though it were the only natural thing to do. And suddenly, thoughts of food forgotten, and moving more from lingering muscle memory than conscious thought, Kagami’s head whipped in the direction of the voice -to find that it belonged to a tall figure looming casually just behind Kuroko –who had been the one addressed, if the way he too was turning, was any indication.

 _Wait_.

Kagami’s eyes widened as his eyes zeroed in on the man gazing down at the small form of his old friend.

He knew that figure.

How could he not -even after all this time?

After all, how long had he spent observing it? Hours upon endless hours, it had to be. Day after timeless day –obstinately chasing it. Pushing it. Learning from it. Memorising its shape and form –the way it moved.

The way _he_ moved.

And when he spoke again, attention and deep blue eyes centred on Kuroko, Kagami’s eyes were drawn to his face. And he recognised that smirk too -once completely insufferable and infuriating, and the edges of his face –sharper now –and the lilt of his eyes and the lingering intensity that he knew for certain lazed within them.

_Aomine._

“…It’s been a while, Tetsu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW we can finally get on to the good stuff, am I right?? And YES, let's see if Aomine finds something to his liking tonight, and maybe learn a bit about all of their lives along the the way. 
> 
> Also, it may have become apparent, but I love Takao. 
> 
> Comments? I love hearing from you all, so I hope you're enjoying reading. Next chapter we get some AoKaga interactions that you've all been so patiently waiting for! Stay tuned. 
> 
> Much love,  
> xx K


End file.
